1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to means for and a method of providing electrical output signals which may be control signals or only regulated, converted or inverted signals. More specifically the invention refers to a control circuit for and method of providing controlled electrical pulse output signals for engine ignition or missile firing or the like.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the past, circuits for providing electrical pulse output signals for igniting turbine engines and regulated, converted or inverted output signals or the like have been deficient in the efficiency with which energy has been developed, stored and/or dissipated through the load. Thus, electromagnetic and electrohydraulic systems have been used in the past to provide energy for or for transferring energy to a storage device and/or for subsequently discharging the energy through a load with resultant low efficiency in energy transformation.
In addition, in firing missiles such as grenades and the like, it is desirable to have a means for and method of producing a pulse of electrical energy of positively known magnitude on command and to be assured at the time of command that the required energy is available. With prior control circuits, an electrical signal at a predetermined voltage level together with an indication of the correct voltage level has not been available in a reasonably compact, reliable, inexpensive form.